Trouble In Paradise
by Suzaku's Rose
Summary: Sequal to my 1st 2 TT stories! Yes it has finally come the Teen Titans and thier friends Corey and Ariel have finally gotten married! Now it is time for thier Honeymoon! Will it be as picture perfect as they dream or will there be Trouble In Paradise!
1. The Perfect Honeymoon

Hey Everyone! Yes I am finally back with another Teen Titans fic! This is the sequel to Death of a Thousand Cuts and I Will Always Wait For You!!! This fic will be more humorous though but will have plot twists! I am so happy to see all of your smiling faces! Looks out to see no one smiling well anyway! Here is my brand new Teen Titans fic Trouble In Paradise! Have fun! By the way, this is what I think the Teen Titans would be like if they were married, I have no idea what they would be like really.

This fic is also in third person and just in case you only read I Will Always Wait For You Corey and Ariel were two made up characters in Death Of A Thousand Cuts. (Well Ariel is based of a real person and Corey is really made up... BUT ANYWAY!)

Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans do you think I would be writing a fic about them? I'd put it on TV! (So in other words, I do not own anything that you recognize lol.)

Anyway enough rambling on with the fic!

Chapter 1: The Perfect Honeymoon

"Woo hoo! finally! Summer has arrived! Honeymoon Paradise! BB get Rae, Rob you get Star and Corey you get Ariel, it is time to PARTY!" Cyborg yelled from the kitchen because his wife of two weeks was packing a picnic basket and he wanted to spend every moment with her.

Beast Boy and Robin did as they were told because when Cyborg was in such a happy mood they didn't dare break up the fun.

Beast Boy knocked on the door and when no one answered he just pushed the door open Raven was meditating above her dresser. When Beast Boy came in Raven lost her concentration and fell. Luckily Beast Boy made it in time to break her fall. "Well this is kind of awkward." Said Beast Boy because Raven was lying on top of Beast Boy on her floor. Raven made a quick recovery and got up immediately.

"Just because I am your wife doesn't mean you can disturb me when I meditate I was sure I was picking up some of Slade's spirit waves." (AN: Got it from Fruits Basket and Yu Yu Hakusho: NOT MINE!) Beast Boy hung his head. "Sorry Rae." But then started bouncing everywhere. "But now it is time to PARTY! It's our honeymoon! Don't worry about Slade right now he is probably about a bijillion miles away!" "Beast Boy, bijillion isn't a number and anyway do we have to go to a place with so much sun?" "Come on Rae." Beast Boy whined, he turned into a little cute kitty and jumped into Raven's arms. "Meow?" Raven sighed and gave up and scratched Beast Boy's kitty ears. "Alright, Alright! You know I can't resist that face." Beast Boy changed back into his normal form and shouted, "Woo hoo!." and kissed Raven square on the lips. Since they first got together Raven had gotten a lot better control of her emotions so only a pen fell off of her nightstand. "Meet you outside in a minute okay?" She said. and with that Beast Boy went out.

"Never in a million years would I think that I would be so happy in a marriage with Beast Boy." She smiled. "Not even in a bijillion."

Robin wasn't as cautious as Beast Boy and didn't knock when he went in. But Starfire didn't notice. She was staring at herself in the mirror wondering why earthlings wore such tight stretchable things into the water. Robin creeped up on Starrier, put two hands on her waist, picked her up and twirled her around making Starfire squeal in surprise. "Robin! You scared me!." She yelled giving him and angry look. "Sorry Star, I just couldn't resist." He smiled and kissed her. "So how do I look Robin? And why do earthlings were such tight pieces of clothing into the water?" Starfire may of known what she was talking about most of the time but some things still confused her. "You look fabulous Star." Said Robin twirling her around. "See if you didn't your normal clothes would absorb the water and wear you down. This helps you move easier in the water." Starfire nodded and smiled even though she had no idea what he was talking about.

Corey wasn't as devious as Robin was and politely knocked on Ariel's door. "Come on in Corey!." She yelled. "Man how did she know it was me?" He thought but his thoughts were interrupted when Ariel yelled, "I could hear you walking and I know the way you walk!" Corey jumped back a little bit but then realized if she even knew the way he walked than she must really loved him so he walked in and gave her a long kiss. (AN: Be Happy you-know-who!)"Come on they're waiting for us!" he said excited and they walked out hand in hand.

When everyone arrived in the kitchen ready to go Cyborg and his wife were already waiting outside. "Come on you guys! Hurry!." Starrier clasped her hands together and smiled, Robin and Beast Boy high fived each other and ran down the steps and Raven muttered something about "the beach wasn't going to go anywhere." And off they were to what seemed to be the perfect honeymoon.

Little did they know that soon there would be Trouble In Paradise.

Hey thanks for reading! Please review! Also remember I have NO IDEA how the Teen Titans would act if they were married, this is just what I thought they might be like! Again, thanks! Please press the pretty looking button and the bottom of the screen and make me happy!


	2. The First Victim

Hey everyone! So Sorry for the long wait! Well I won't take you time any longer! Here you go!

The First Victim 

As they looked out from the plain to see palm trees, sandy beaches and the beautiful clear ocean water (AN: I want summer!) they knew they had arrived. Robin and Starfire were out first and immediately dropped their bags by an umbrella and went for the water. Raven and Beast Boy went to a private shady corner to "Chat" and Cyborg and the rest played in the sand and the water simply having the times of their lives and enjoying themselves like they never had before.

"Pathetic humans." Sneered Slade as he watched this from his lair. "What happy looking people completely oblivious to the task at hand. Take the cheerful ones out one by one and break them down. Your up first……Starfire….."

"Oh Robin what is this delightful wobbly squishy creature!" Starfire squealed as she saw a fish swim by. "It's called a fish Star, they live in the ocean." Robin explained. "Oh Robin can we be fish too?" Starfire looked so excited Robin couldn't possibly ruin her fun. "Sure Star." Robin and Star were splashing in the water when all of a sudden something grabbed Starfire's ankle. "ROBIN Hel" but she was but off and Robin just missed her hand and she was dragged under water but the mysterious device.

An unknown voice cackled in the distance. "One down, the rest to go."

I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT I HAVE TO GET OFF THE COMPUTER BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE A LOT LONGER! PLEASE R&R! BYE!


	3. Later That Night

Dear Readers: 

I have recently started back up on I didn't want to just forget stories I had written even though it has been a very, very, very long time. so I have decided to delete some stories which were just too horrid for words and continue others. This one I wanted to continue so this particular chapter will be short but the rest will continue to get longer. If you are reading this, thank you for sticking with me!

"Starfire!" Robin called and dived in after her. He kept looking around but all he saw was jellyfish seaweed and more and more types of fish. "Beast Boy, Cyborg Corey! Come here and help me please!" They searched for Starfire for hours. Searching up and down the beach but nothing had come up. They returned to the house where they were staying and Robin threw himself on the couch his head in his hands. 

"Don't worry Robin, we'll find her." Cyborg said putting a reassuring hand on Robin's shoulder. 

"What if we don't?" Robin said miserably. 

"You can't think like that, Robin." Raven said calmly. "We are never going to be able to get any work done while you are like this. Go and get some sleep and I will meditate tonight and try to get a location but right now you can't do anything." 

Robin hated being told this but he knew that she was right and sighed and resigned himself to his room. 

That night Raven concentrated hard trying to find Starfire's location but she kept on hitting more and more dead ends. Finally a face came to mind. It was blurry but it came clearer and clearer until she saw it in full focus. She opened her eyes wide and gasped and fell from the spot where she had been. 

"Raven what's wrong?" Beast Boy called from the kitchen and came rushing to her side. 

Raven only said one word. 

"Slade." 


End file.
